The Day We Met
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Idk y I named it this, but it was a good name, so I used it :) Yugi is a target for bullies, Yami is the cool kid of the school that doesn't care about anyone else... Or does he? Puzzleshipping R&R plz :) Rated T for swearing and violence :)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: There are same sex couples on here, if you do not like it, then do not read it. Some Tea-bashing as well :) Just can't bring myself to like her XD Also, there will probably be alot of cussing XD I'm a cusser lol :) No lemons, sorry, not very good at that stage yet ;) lol. I tend to babble an awful lot, so some criticism is appreciated, but please no flames :) I do not need it :)**

**Groups**

**Yami, Duke, Kaiba, Bakura, Marik, Mai, Mokuba**

**Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Malik, Serenity**

**Kaiba & Yami-cousins**

**Joey & Serenity-brother/sister**

**YamixYugi ****Puzzleshipping**

**DukexTristan ****Chaseshipping**

**KaibaxJoey ****Puppyshipping**

**RyouxBakura ****Tendershipping**

**MarikxMalik ****Bronzeshipping**

**MaixSerenity ****Nurseshipping**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**The day we met**

Domino High was like any other school. The students had groups that they split themselves in to. There were the nerds, the jocks, the preps which Tea was part of, then there were the gamers with Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Serenity; and the cool kids Yami, Duke, Kaiba, Bakura, Marik, Mai, and, their mascot, Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba. The groups tended to stay apart from each other, except the jocks and the preps, who mostly only talked to date one another.

Yugi and his friends were hanging out in the hallway when one of the preps named Tea came over to talk to Yugi. Little did Yugi know that she was coming over as a prank from one of the jocks. "Hey Yugi" Tea smiled, trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey Tea" Yugi smiled back.

"Hows it going?" She asked

"Oh, good I guess, hows your day?"

"Oh, its goo-"

"Hey skank"

They both turned toward the voice to find Yami's group of friends standing there. Yami had caught Tea in the act and was busting her out in front of everyone. "I don't know who you think you are, but if you don't have anything better to do, your boyfriend over there looks like he could use a good blowjob" Yami finished, his friends busted out laughing.

"Why don't you shut up Sennen" Tea countered.

"Oh, looks like I struck a nerve" Yami gasped, acting shocked.

"You're asking for it Sennen" Tea's boyfriend said (A/N: Yeah i didnt want to give him a name)

"Oh sit the fuck down little boy, don't make me kick your ass in front of everyone... AGAIN!" He turned back to Tea "Now get away from the kid, and leave him and his friends alone, no one there wants any part of your skanky ass."

She shot a glare at Yami and his gang. "That was so fuckin cruel but so funny" Duke said, putting an arm around Yami's shoulder as Tea walked away.

"Nice work little cousin," Kaiba said walking up to the group of friends "Next time you should be a little louder, I don't think the students outside heard you"

"Oh shut up Kaiba" Yami said, playfully punching his cousin on the arm. With that, the group continued walking down the hallway to their class room.

Yugi and his friends just stood there. Shocked because the cool group never even bothered with anyone else. And yet, there its leader was sticking up for Yugi, the kid that shied away from everything. The only ones that ever talked to them at all was Mokuba and Kaiba. Mokuba talked to almost everyone though. Yami Sennen was one guy that no one dared to cross, everyone knew just how much of a badass he was. Everyone said that his crimson colored eyes were scary, Yugi found them interesting though. Seto Kaiba was one that was mysterious, one minute he could be your best friend, the next he could be your worst enemy. He was alot like his cousin in that way. But most of the time, if they were friends of Mokuba's they were friends of his too. Duke was kind of like a brother to Yami, not biologically, but when Yami first transferred here Duke clung to him like glue. And they made a perfect pair in the brotherly sense. Bakura and Marik were look alikes to Ryou and Malik, but those two were like Yami and Duke. They were inseprable. Then there was the one girl of the group. Mai Valentine. She wasn't stuck up or anything, she just put people in their place, making her perfect for Yami's group, because thats what they basically did.

In Yugi's group it was him, innocent, and maybe even a little gullible. His brotherly friend Joey, they had a bond alot like Yami and Duke, they were inseprable. Him and Joey were very close, Joey always had his back, and even though Yugi couldn't fight, he'd always take a beating for one of his friends. He was never looking out for himself, only for others. Then there was Tristan, another brotherly friend. He was the funny one of the group. If someone was down, leave it to Tristan to bring the spirits up again. Ryou and Malik were as goofy as Tristan. Ryou would make you laugh by saying something british. And Malik was just a caring person in general. Then there was Joey's sister Serenity. She was so sweet, she always asked if everyone was okay and how their day was going. The group was basically just the peace keepers, but Yugi was a big target for bullies because he was so nice to everyone.

"That was weird" Joey said.

"Yeah" Tristan said "Sennen has never stood up for anyone. Then again, he really hates Tea and her boyfriend"

"Oh well, lets not think on it to much, we're going to be late" Ryou said pointing at the clock.

They walked into the classroom to find Yami and his friends still huddled in their corner talking. Yugi's group sat around in their circle talking quietly. They noticed that Yami's group had gotten really quiet and when they turned to look Yami's whole group was glaring daggers at Tea and her boyfriend as they walked past them. Yugi couldn't help but notice that Yami glared longer than any of his friends. They were all brought out of their stares by the teacher walking into the classroom.

Class went by really slowly. Yugi was ready for the school day to be over with. 'Just one more class, then I can go home' Yugi thought to himself. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to Yami defending him earlier. He kept wondering why he did that.

Yugi was brought back out of his thoughts when the dismissal bell rang. 'Well that went faster than I thought' Yugi thought.

"Hey Yug' you comin'?" Joey yelled.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up" Yugi yelled back, headed back to his locker.

The school was basically empty by the time he got back to his locker. He was so focused on getting his stuff that he didn't notice the people approaching on the other side. His locker was suddenly slammed shut and he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt. "Hey Motou"

Yugi's eyes widened in horror. It was Tea's boyfriend. "You know, I don't like it when my girl is made fun of" He spat.

"S-S-Sorry" Yugi stuttered.

"Yeah, well you're gonna be real sorry by the time I'm done with you"

He carried Yugi out the doors by the collar of his shirt. They went around to the side of the school where the other jocks were waiting with some of the preps. "Now you're gonna pay Motou" He said raising his fist. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut preparing for the impact, but was caught by suprise when it didn't come. He was even more suprised to find that he was, once again, being saved.

"Drop him jackass" Yami spat.

"Sennen?! What the hell do you want?!"

"You heard me, now put Yugi down" Yami growled.

"This isn't your fight Sennen, so you should just walk out of here while you still can" He said, raising his fist to hit Yugi. Yugi squeezed his eyes closed tight. Yugi heard skin make contact in what sounded like a slap and then he felt himself falling. He opened his eyes to see Yami had snatched Tea's boyfriend by the wrist and was glaring daggers at him.

"I told you to let him go, you didn't listen, now you're gonna pay" He said through clenched teeth.

Yami raised his fist to punch Tea's boyfriend but was blind-sided by one of the other jocks. He got punched in the face but was quick and rolled from it, getting right back up and charging back at them. He managed to punch Tea's boyfriend in the face and dodge another hit from the other jock. He ended up getting kicked in the ribs by the third jock though. He got slammed against the wall right beside Yugi. "Yami! Are you okay?!" Yugi yelled.

"I'm fine, just stay down" Yami said as he got up. He winced as he moved and Yugi was sure that he had a broken or cracked rib or two. Yami went back towards the three jocks. He punched the second one in the face, ducked under the third's leg, which hit Tea's boyfriend in the gut, and kicked that guy in the nuts. "Now get the hell out of here!" Yami yelled. "And if I catch you messing with Yugi or his friends again, I'll beat you to a pulp!"

The jocks and preps took off running. Yami turned to look at Yugi, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Yugi looked at Yami. He had a black eye and a busted lip, maybe even a cracked rib.

"Well," he said "I'm alot better than those guys"

Yugi tried not to laugh at that, but couldn't help it and broke out in a fit of giggles. "Yeah, I guess you're right" He said through his laughter.

Yami smiled to see Yugi laughing and okay. "C'mon, lets get you home" Yami said. Yugi noticed him holding his side, and ran up to grab his arm and put it around his shoulders. "What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"That looks painful, so I'm gonna help you the only way I really can" Yugi said with a smile.

"Thanks"

The next day at school was a little weird. Yugi had made Yami come into the game shop so he could at least clean his wounds and check his ribs. Turns out Yami had a perfect foot print shapped bruise on his ribs. But Yugi helped him, and he was alot better. But so far this morning Yami hadn't shown up yet. "Hey Yug, ya never did catch up ta us yesterday" Joey said "what happened to those guys?" He motioned over to the three jocks that tried beating Yugi up yesterday.

"Well Joe-" Thats when Yami came walking in, walking tall. He shot a glare at the jocks and a wink towards Yugi. Everyone had stopped and noticed the glare and wink and only stared in shock at the black eye and busted lip Yami had. Then they all noticed the three jocks all busted up and two having broken limbs. The hallway erupted in laughter after Yami entered the classroom, making Yami chuckle to himself.

"YUG!" Joey yelled squeezing his little buddy "You have some explaining to do mister!"

"J-J-Joey, c-can't b-breathe"

"Oh, sorry Yug! Anyway, what the heck was with the wink?!" Joey yelled.

"Keep your voice down Joey" Serenity scolded.

"Yeah, its not like its the whole school's business" Malik said.

Yugi began telling his friends about yesterday and the beating that the jocks had recieved.

In the classroom Yami was telling his friends about it as well. All of a sudden Yami was glomped by someone. "What the-?! Ouch, ouch!" Yami yelled.

"Oh ya big lug, ya saved my buddy!" Joey yelled clinging to Yami for dear life.

"C-can't b-breathe" Yami gasped.

"Joey, put Yami down. I told you his ribs are bruised." Yugi came in scolding his friend. "Sorry bout that Yami, Joey is just a hugging person." Yugi smiled "GAH!"

Joey picked Yugi up swinging him around "Aw I'm not that hugging" He squeezed Yugi tighter.

"Joey, Yugi is almost as purple as his eyes, will you put him down" Ryou yelled.

"Oops, sorry Yug!" Joey said scratching his head sheepishly.

"I-It's fine" Yugi panted, trying to get his breath back. Both of the groups began laughing at Joey and his goofy-ness. They were laughing until Tea's boyfriend came pushing through and pushed Joey into Yugi.

"Hey, watch it ya punk!" Joey yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it?!" He yelled back.

"I'll-"

"Appearantly you didn't learn your lesson yesterday when you got your ass handed to you" Yami interrupted, opening his eyes and shooting Tea's boyfriend a glare.

"Whatever Sennen, you got lucky."

"Oh yeah, I got lucky being out numbered one to three" Yami shot back, getting up out of his seat "You're a real piece of work ya know that!?"

"Hey, fuck you Sennen!" Tea's boyfriend turned around to face him, preparing for a fight.

"Thats enough! From what I hear and see you two are going to have to be seperated." The teacher said walking into the room. "Mind explaining gentlemen?"

"Yami beat the crap out of me and two of my friends yesterday when we asked Yugi to play a game with us" Tea's boyfriend said, fake tears in his eyes.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Mr. Sennen, is this true?" Yami looked up trying to stifle a laugh.

"No, its not true. He was trying to beat the snot out of Yugi and I told him to let Yugi go so when he didn't I grabbed his arm so he couldn't hit Yugi, then he had two of his goons jump in the fight and I beat the snot out of all three of them."

"Mr. Motou? Is that true"

"Y-Yes sensei"

"Well, You" she said pointing to Tea's boyfriend "need to go to the principals office. And Yami, I hear your ribs are bruised" she said as Tea's boyfriend walked out the door.

"Just a little, its fine though."

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking concerned.

"I'm sure, I had a good nurse" He said, shooting Yugi a wink.

"Okay, now, on with the lesson" She said headed back up to the front of the class.

Yami looked over when he felt something poke him in the side. It was Joey. "How did it feel to kick that bitch's ass?" Joey whispered.

Yami chuckled quietly. "It was awesome, you should try it sometime" he whispered back.

"Might have to take ya up on that" They looked at each other and barely contained the laugh that threatened to leave their lips. Yugi noticed how well the two were getting along. Seeing those two laughing together made Yugi smile.

The rest of class went by pretty slow. At lunch the two groups hung out together and got to know each other better. The two sets of twins (Marik and Malik and Ryou and Bakura) attached themselves to each other and were probably closer than anyone else in the group. Duke took a liking to Tristan, Kaiba took a liking to Joey, Mai to Serenity, and of course, Yugi to Yami. The two groups of friends became inseprable just in that short lunch break. The rest of the day seemed to slip by after that. The groups of friends met outside the school building, Yami taking a little longer due to his sore ribs with little Yugi helping him the whole way. They decided to go hang out at the arcade for a little while after school, then they'd go to the cafe and enjoy some hot chocolate and lattes.

At the arcade Yami sat on a chair inside the doorway while everyone went to play games with a partner from the other group. Yami smiled to himself seeing how well everyone was getting along. He decided to rest his head against the wall, his ribs were really beginning to hurt. Sometimes it would hurt to breathe, so it really helped to just relax. He really appreciated Yugi helping him around, it made things alot easier. He didn't remember how many times he'd thanked him for helping him out. Yugi continuously saying "It's fine" or "You'd do the same for me".

Yami came back out of his thoughts and opened his eyes, a little shocked to see a set of innocent looking amethyst eyes very close to his. "Uh, Yugi? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nope" Yugi said with a grin "Just checkin' on ya"

"Oh. Well, I'm fine" he said with a smile.

"You look sleepy" Yugi whispered.

"I'm just a little worn out" Yami said. "I'll be okay."

"Okay" Yugi said sitting down next to Yami.

"Aren't you going to go play with your friends?" Yami asked looking down at him.

"Mn-mm" Yugi said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Cause I wanna spend time with you" he said. Blushing a light pink he leaned his head over on Yami's shoulder.

Yami just looked down at him and smiled a loving smile. "What do ya say we go grab a couple of hot chocolates and find something else to do together then" Yami whispered with a wink.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Yugi asked, excitement noticible in his voice.

"I'm sure" He smiled.

"Okay, one sec" Yugi ran off to tell Joey they were leaving. Running back over to Yami he said "Okay, now we can go."

The two almost look alikes walked down the sidewalk together. Yami had his arm around Yugi's shoulder and Yugi's around his waist, helping him stand straighter. Yugi was leaning against Yami in a loving manner, careful not to knock Yami over. Yami couldn't help but hug Yugi closer. He'd grown really attached to the boy, from a simple crush to falling in love with him. He had a feeling that Yugi felt the same way too.

**Me: And they walked off into the sunset to live happily ever after *grins***

**Yami: Aww. Thank you Aibou :)**

**Yugi: *blushes* You're welcome Yami *kisses Yami's nose***

**Me: Awwww! How cute! 3**

**Yami: She isn't quite sure what she's going to make out of this story. Maybe leave it a one shot? Maybe she'll continue on with it?**

**Yugi: Please Review and let us know what you think ^^**


	2. Ch 2: Monday Morning

**Me: I'VE GOT IT! Thanks to some helpful hints from Reviewers like you guys, and my own personal little twist, I've finally gotten what to do with the second chapter for The Day We Met! :D So here goes you guys! I do not own YGO or any YGO characters, or anything that pertains to YGO... In other words YGO IS NOT MINE! :D lol R&R and let me know what ya think of the 2nd chapter, because (like most of my stories before) its made up as I go :P**

**Chapter 2**

**Monday Morning**

"Yami! You're going to be late for school!" Yami's mother yelled up the stairs. She was a middle-aged woman. She had long black hair with red tips, red eyes like her son's, but hers weren't as bright anymore, they had dulled in color with age, she was short, but fit, and she was very beautiful for a woman in her late thirties early fourties.

"Coming mom!" Yami yelled. He ran down the stairs and jumped over the railing at the bottom getting ready to bolt for the door.

"Yami Sennen! Get back here mister!" Yami froze where he was and slowly turned around to face his mother.

"Mom, I'm gonna be late!" Yami complained.

"Get over here and take this toast with you!" His mother scolded.

Yami sighed in defeat before he walked over, grabbed the toast, and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. "Happy now?" Yami smiled at his mom.

"Yes, now go, and have a good day at school" his mom smiled. "AND DON'T LET ANY BULLIES PICK ON YUGI!" She yelled as he ran out the door.

"I WON'T!" He yelled back. Yami ran until he caught up to his friends who were on their way to school still.

"Well look who decided to show up" Bakura chuckled.

"Hey Yami" Duke said, high fiving his best friend.

"What the hell Sennen? Why are you so late?" Marik asked.

"I overslept again" Yami said scratching his head sheepishly.

"You're doing that an awful lot here lately Yami" Duke said.

"Yeah I know, its just I've been studying for finals really hard and then I fall asleep at my desk and don't get my alarm set..." Yami kept rambling for a little while longer, listing off everything that was on his mind.

"Hey, isn't that Yugi and all his friends? And isn't that Seto?" Bakura asked pointing towards a small group of kids that were standing away from the other students.

"Looks like it... Let's go see what's going on" Yami said.

They ran across the street and up to the group of teenagers that were standing away from the commotion.

"Whats goin on?" Yami asked wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders. The little one yelped and jumped a little.

"Jeeze Yami don't sneak up on me like that" Yugi scolded the older teen.

"Sorry, I was just curious as to what was goin on" Yami chuckled.

"Well, appearantly the students are angry today..." Joey said.

"Well, I kinda gathered that from them being up there, shouting profanity and saying all kinds of stuff about how mad they are..." Yami said looking over at Joey a playful expression on his face.

"Yami.. One of these days I'm going to punch you right in your face..." Joey said glaring playfully back at Yami.

"I love you too Joey.." Yami smirked at Joey, chuckling a little at the look he was recieving.

"Yami? Do the letters F O mean anything to you?" Joey asked glaring at Yami.

Yami busted out laughing and sighed "Joey, you crack me up."

"I know I do" Joey said placing an arm around Yami's shoulders.

"Ryou, you're the smartest one here, what are you gathering from this?" Yami turned to Ryou and asked.

"Well," Ryou said in his british accent "from what I understand we're appearantly taking exams today. And everyone is pretty furious about having to do so."

"Ah... WAIT WHAT?!" Yami yelled.

Yugi winced and plugged his ears. "Yami.. I'd hate to remind you, but THAT WAS MY EAR!" Yugi yelled.

Yami grinned sheepishly "Right, sorry Yugi, I forgot that I was leaning on you..."

"Well don't do it again" Yugi scolded.

"I'll try not to" Yami winked.

Yugi blushed and turned back towards the angry group of students. Yami chuckled "So... If we're supposed to be taking exams right now, why aren't they letting anyone in?"

"Probably because it looks like everyone is going to get killed if those students get let in... The teachers are probably really scared to let them in right now." Malik said.

"Good point." Yami turned back towards Ryou "And you're sure that this riot is over the exams?" Ryou nodded. "Alright then... Lets see if we can do damage control. "Ready Duke?" Duke smirked and nodded. "Marik?" Marik grinned evilly and nodded. "Kura?" Bakura looked over, smirked, and nodded. "Mai?" Mai narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Seto you getting into this one?"

"I'll let you guys handle it. Then if it gets to be to much for you guys I'll jump in."

Yami smirked and nodded. "Alright then... Lets see what we can do."

Yugi grabbed Yami's wrist before he could walk away. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, I've got this, and, as long as they don't turn on me, I can fix this without fighting anyone..." Silently he prayed someone would turn on him just so he could punch them.

"Yami, your ribs are still bruised from the last fight you got into!"

"Yugi, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Yeah Yugi, we've got Yami's back. Someone tries to mess with my boy they're gonna get fucked up." Duke said wrapping his arm around Yami's shoulders.

Yugi sighed in defeat. "Fine! But if you get hurt, I will kill you."

Yami laughed until he saw the look on Yugi's face. "Y-you're kidding right?" Yami asked chuckling nervously.

"I am dead serious" Yugi said looking at Yami with a serious look on his face.

Yami's eyes widened a little bit, but then he relaxed and scratched his head sheepishly "Which is why I'm not getting hurt..."

"Good. I wouldn't if I were you.." Yugi warned.

Yami gulped nervously before turning back and headed towards the angry students with his friends. Yami put his right thumb and index finger up to his lips and blew giving off a high pitched whistle. Everyone at the doors stopped their rebellion to look at the source of the high pitched shrill. "What the hell is going on?!" Yami yelled.

"We have to take exams earlier than scheduled" a kid from the crowd said.

"And?" Yami asked.

"And we haven't had that much time to study" another kid yelled.

"Okay, well I'm going to make a point here and I want you guys to shut the hell up while I make it. We all know that we were going to wait until last minute to study for exams in the first fucking place, so I don't know why the hell you guys are flipping out about this. And you're going to have to take the exams sooner or later, so why not take them sooner while the material for the exam is fresh in your mind instead of later when we really have to study.. I guess what I'm sayin here is, why the hell does it matter when we take the exams, the results are going to be the same anyways." Yami said shrugging his shoulders.

The group of students looked around and then looked down. "Maybe he's right" a third student said.

"Yeah" the others agreed one by one.

"Now that I've got your attention" Yami continued "Instead of rioting, you guys should be studying. We have exams to take!" The group of students cheered "Now lets get the hell in there and get these exams over with!" Another cheer from the students and the doors were opened. Students ran to the study hall and began studying for the exams that were soon to come.

Yami turned and grinned at the group behind him. He wasn't expecting what came next, but he couldn't have been happier that it happened just then. Yugi ran to Yami, jumped up, wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, and his legs around Yami's waist, and planted a kiss right on Yami's lips. Yami's eyes widened for a second before he closed them and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist.

Cheering was heard from the school. A look in that direction would reveal students at the windows cheering for the new couple. But the couple wasn't worried about them or anyone else for that matter right now. There was only each other. That was it. The two of them were the only ones that existed.

Slowly the two of them pulled away. First they put their noses together before slowly putting their foreheads together. Yugi was still being held in the air by Yami, his arms resting on Yami's shoulders while his hands held Yami's face. Their eyes were half lidded, Yugi was smiling his cute little smile, and Yami had his sexy sideways smile on his face.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Their eyes widened and the smiles disappeared. "Mr. Sennen, as romantic as this may seem to everyone else, I feel I must remind you that you are still in school as of seven o'clock this morning. It is now seven thirty, so if you two don't mind, its time to get to class."

Yami put Yugi down and turned towards the school principal. Scratching his head and grinning sheepishly Yami thought up an excuse for everything. "I, uh, we, um, I was just um... Yeah I got nothin." Yami said looking as sheepish as ever. All his friends, Yugi, and Yugi's friends all anime fell behind him.

"Well, Mr. Sennen, let me tell you what I have." The principal said.

"Is it good or bad?" Yami asked. Yugi facepalmed behind him.

"Its a detention if you don't get in the school and get to class!" The principal yelled.

"I already have like three of those. Do you have something els-" Yami was cut off when a hand clapped over his mouth.

"What Yami was trying to say is we're just gonna head on in to class now" Yugi said smiling sweetly. He kept his hand over Yami's mouth and pulled him into the school. "Are you freaking nuts?!" Yugi asked Yami.

"What? I was just trying to get a better deal on my punishment" Yami smirked.

Yugi facepalmed again. "I can NOT believe that you would say that to the principal."

Yami's friends all started laughing. Yugi and his friends all looked at them confused. "Its just so funny that you guys took that seriously" Duke said through his laughter.

"W-What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"The principal is my uncle, Yugi. Not Seto's father, but my mom's brother. He likes to tease me and give me a hard time." Yami chuckled.

"A-Are you serious!?" Yugi practically shouted.

"Yeah." Yami chuckled "I can't believe you would think I would do that with someone I didn't know."

Yugi groaned. "You know, it would be nice to know things before I make myself look like an idiot Yami."

Yami looked at Yugi apologetically. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But seriously, you didn't think something was a little fishy from me acting that way? I don't ever act that way."

Yugi sighed "Good point..."

"Hey" Yami said softly "Its fine, you didn't know. To be honest he's probably out there laughing right now, because he got all of you." Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead "Now lets get to class and take these damn exams."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Okay Yami.." The couple held hands down the hallway, Yami took Yugi to class and then went to class himself. Exams had begun...

**Me: dun, Dun, DUN! lol! And there is chapter two FINALLY to The Day We Met ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed and maybe there will be a 3rd chapter... XD R&R ladies and gents :) And, until next time!, Goodbye! (And good riddance!) haha! no just kidding! But, goodbye! ^^**


	3. Ch 3: Once Upon an Afternoon

**Me: And here comes chapter 3 :D**

**Yami: lol! And remember!-**

**Yugi: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO...**

**Ryou: And this fic does have Puzzleshipping for those of you who don't know ;)**

**Me: Great job you guys! *thumbs up* to the rest of my reviewers and those following this story, thank you all so much! And I hope you guys enjoy! :) By the way, Yami, what were you laughing at?**

**Yami: Oh nothing, I just read this chapter, and its so great :D lol!**

**Me: right, anyways, Enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 3**

**Once upon an Afternoon**

"Uuugghh" Yami groaned, laying back in the grass with his arms behind his head.

"Something wrong Yami?" Yugi asked bending over his boyfriend and smiling.

Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled then sighed. "I'm just so tired... No matter how hard I would've studied nothing would've prepared me for some of those exams..." Yami groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Yami, we're still at school, you can't just fall asleep in the grass" Yugi said giggling.

"Its okay, I'll skip over lunch and nap" Yami mumbled already halfway asleep.

Yugi sighed and sat down next to his boyfriend. Yami took his right hand and bent the elbow on the ground behind Yugi, placing his hand on Yugi's back and rubbing it. Yugi looked over at Yami and smiled, Yami smiled back, his eyes half lidded. "I'll try to stay awake, but no promises, I'm exhausted, I stayed up studying until three this morning." Yami told Yugi.

"Its okay, you can sleep, I'll wake you up when lunch is over" Yugi told him smiling.

"Thank you" Yami said, taking Yugi's left hand in his right hand, kissing it, then intertwining their fingers before putting their hands down on the grass. Yami drifted off, still holding Yugi's hand with his right hand, his left hand still behind his head, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles.

Joey and the others came walking over a few minutes later, Yami sleeping peacefully. "Hey Yug!" Joey said when he got next to his best friend.

"Hey Joey, hey you guys" Yugi said as the others gathered around.

"Whats up with Yami?" Seto asked.

"He said he was up late studying, so hes sleeping right now" Yugi explained.

"I see" Seto said. "Typical Yami, he always over does it when he studies."

"What do you mean Seto?" Yugi asked.

"Yami studies, and he'd do a lot better at his grades if he didn't try to prove the text books wrong" Seto explained.

"Prove the text books wrong?" Yugi looked at Seto questioningly. Everyone was looking at Seto with a confused look on their faces.

Seto chuckled. "Yeah, whenever Yami finds something in the books we get he has to prove that its either right or wrong, and so he goes to library and gets books, or goes on the internet, or does both. Anything to prove that the text books are wrong."

"So thats why he's so tired?" Yugi asked.

"Most likely. But that's how Yami is, he likes to ensure that its right, which is also why he's stressing about these exams, its what he does with tests. He stresses out because he doesn't have the internet or the library to use to prove his answer right." Seto chuckled, "Yami will do anything to prove that hes right."

Yugi giggled " Silly Yami, you don't have to be right all the time" Yugi whispered.

The bell rang just then and Yugi started shaking Yami to wake him up. "You guys go ahead, I'll get him up" Yugi told the others, before he turned back and started shaking Yami again. "Yami, get up, c'mon. Yami! Lunch is over!" Yugi was shaking Yami pretty hard but he still wouldn't wake up.

"Having some troubles twerp?" Yugi froze at the voice. He turned and looked over his shoulder. There behind him stood Tea, Miho, and their boyfriends. Yugi's eyes widened in fear and he gulped. "Whats the matter squirt?" Tea's boyfriend teased.

"W-W-What d-do y-you want?" Yugi stuttered.

"Shut up!" Tea's boyfriend yelled and kicked Yugi in the face. Yugi rolled a few times across the yard before skidding to a stop. "Not so tough without your little boyfriend are ya?" Tea's boyfriend asked smirking. "Let's just see what your boyfriend thinks about it. Shall we?"

He advanced towards Yugi and started punching him. A hard punch to the face sent Yugi to the ground. He was about to lose conciousness until someone jumped on Tea's boyfriend. Yugi only saw a blur of who it was and what was happening before he lost conciousness.

Yugi woke up a few hours later, he was laying on a bed in a room he didn't recognize. He sat up quickly fearing the worst but a gentle hand was placed on his chest. "Yugi, take it easy" Yugi looked over and saw Seto.

"S-Seto?" Yugi winced as pain started flowing through his body. "W-Where's Y-Yami?"

"Yami got in trouble Yugi..." Seto said looking down at the floor.

Yugi's eyes widened "W-What?"

"Yugi, Yami woke up to you losing conciousness... He was pissed... He beat Tea's boyfriend within an inch of his life!"

Yugi gasped and his eyes widened in fear. "Oh my God..."

"Yami had to be pulled off of him by a police officer Yugi. Hes being put on house arrest, thats why he isn't here with us. He told me to bring you here and make sure you were okay and recieved the help you needed. My doctors have been tending to you, and Yami snuck in a phone call a couple minutes ago to see if you were awake yet. He's really worried about you, but he got his phone taken away, his mom grounded him, and now he's on house arrest, so he isn't allowed to leave" Seto explained.

"We have to go see him!" Yugi said trying to get out of bed, but he winced because his head hurt.

"You need to settle down Yugi. We'll go see him, but first we need to make sure that you're okay. Let my doctor check you over one more time, and we'll go see Yami" Seto told him.

"Okay" Yugi said.

The doctor came in and checked Yugi over, giving him the okay to leave. They all headed over to Yami's house in a limo. Once they got there Seto went up and knocked on the door.

"YOU BEAT A BOY WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE YAMI ATEM SENNEN! YOU DON'T THINK THATS A GOOD REASON TO BE WHERE YOU ARE!"

"NO! I DON'T! I WAS DEFENDING MY BOYFRIEND! RA DAMN IT!" They heard something being thrown.

"THE NEXT THING YOU THROW I'M SHOVING DOWN YOUR THROAT!"** (A/N: I cracked up after I re-read what Yami's mom says XD)** Yami's mom yelled as she flung the door open. "WHAT!?" She looked at the kids that were looking at her, their eyes full of fear. "Oh my Ra, Seto it's just you guys. You guys can visit for an hour, and thats it. OH MY GOODNESS! Yugi! What happened to you!?"

"If you would've listened to what I was saying earlier, YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" Yami yelled as he came walking over. "Yugi are you okay now?" Yami asked his features softening at the sight of Yugi.

Yugi nodded and smiled before attaching himself to Yami in a loving embrace. "I'm so sorry I got you in trouble!" Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest.

Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands and smiled at Yugi. "You didn't get me in trouble Yugi, I did what I had to do to keep you safe" Yami said gently kissing Yugi on the forehead. Yami wrapped his arms lovingly around Yugi "I'm just so glad you're okay." Yami pulled Yugi's head out of his chest and wiped the tears away.

"Yami?" Yugi hiccuped.

"Hm?"

"Is your middle name really Atem?"

Yami sighed. "You heard that huh? Yeah my middle name is Atem..."

"You could say it really COMPLETES his name" Yami's mom giggled.

The others looked confused but Yami just gave her a you-did-not-just-go-there look. **(A/N: You know, the look that he did when Tea was dancing on episode 53 his epic pouting maneuver -3- like this :D... lol) **Yami sighed, "my mom thinks its funny to make puns about my name... You see, Atem is a variant of Atum, which means completion in Egyptian. Atum was the name of an Egyptian creator god" Yami explained.

"Oh" Yugi said, then he giggled "I get it."

Yami facepalmed but smiled and chuckled a little at his boyfriend.

"Okay kids, everyone get inside, Yami, take them to the living room, I'll make you guys some tea" Yami's mom said.

Yami led the group of teens into the living room. Seto sat in one of the chairs, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, and Joey sat on one of the couches, Bakura, Duke, Marik, and Mai sat on the other couch, and Yami and Yugi sat on the loveseat. "How long are you on house arrest Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Depends, three months as long as I behave and follow the rules, longer if I piss my mom off or break one of the rules" Yami sighed.

"Oh. Well make sure that you follow the rules and listen to your mom" Yugi said smiling.

"Right" Yami said smiling back at Yugi.

"Okay kids, I have hot tea, and I made some cookies" Yami's mom said coming into the living room. The guests all took a cookie and glass of hot tea. They all sat in the living room talking and joking around. Yami's mom was smiling happily, she was so happy that her son had found one person that loved him as much as he loved them. She thought of all of Yami's friends as her own children, and now they all had someone that they cared about, even though all of them weren't together yet, she could see how close they were getting to each other.

"Okay you guys, I let you stay an hour extra, so now it's time to go. Yami, you need to go upstairs, get showered and get to bed" Yami's mom said.

Yami sighed "Yes mom."

He walked the others to the door, gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek, and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

"He'll see you guys at school tomorrow okay?" Yami's mom said.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow Mrs. Sennen" Yugi said, hugging Yami's mom before he turned to leave.

"Bye Yugi, I hope you get better!" She yelled as the teens headed down the road. 'Thank you Yugi, for taking care of my Yami' she thought to herself.

**Me: And theres the 3rd chapter. :) I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story, and I will continue to update it. Enjoy, and have a happy holidays! :)**


End file.
